


This Christmas

by Claudii85



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/F, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Isabelle is shy and awkward, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus kinda play matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: “You noticed that this girl was totally flirting with you, right?” asked Magnus.“What!? No, she was not. She wanted to sale this dress, no matter what she said and clearly it worked", answered Isabelle pointing at her bag with her head, “but there is no way she was flirting.”“Oh my god, you are infuriating, no wonder you don’t have a date”, sighed Magnus.“No need to be mean.”Magnus put his arm around Isabelle’s shoulders and kissed her cheek.“You know I just want you to be happy and I’m telling you, she was flirting with you.”“Whatever.”





	This Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me forever to write and to be 100% honest this is not my fave but I started it over 4 times and I needed to finish it so here it is. I hope you like it.

Alec had spent weeks preparing the annual Pandemonium Christmas party with Magnus and everyday he was reminding Isabelle that everything needed to be perfect. The party was two weeks away and Isabelle was starting to panic a little bit. She needed to find the perfect dress and a date if it was possible. She didn’t have to have a date but with two of her brothers in relationship she didn’t want to feel like the fifth wheel. Alec and Jace always reassured her but still, having a date to the party would be nice this year.

Isabelle sighed and let herself fall on her bed. She extended her arm to reach her phone on the nightstand. She double tap on the screen and dialed Magnus’ number. Hopefully her best friend would be able to cheer her up.

*

Isabelle held the dress in front of her and looked at herself in the mirror. She cocked her head to the side wondering if this dress was really her style. She turned around to look at her best friend sitting in a chair near the fitting room. 

“What do you think Magnus? I’m not sure if it’s my color.”

Magnus opened his mouth to answer when a pretty redhead appeared behind Isabelle.

“With a body like yours, everything is your color.”

Isabelle turned around to face the other girl and blushed. 

“Thank you".

“You should really buy it, I really mean it. I don’t want you to think that I am saying that to everybody and that I say it because of the commission”, rambled the girl.

Isabelle laughed and looked at herself in the mirror again. The dress was really pretty and the color was gorgeous.

“She’s right", said Magnus, “this color is amazing and you look great.”

“Okay, I’ll take it.”

“Great!”

*

“You noticed that this girl was totally flirting with you, right?” asked Magnus.

“What!? No, she was not. She wanted to sale this dress, no matter what she said and clearly it worked", answered Isabelle pointing at her bag with her head, “but there is no way she was flirting.”

“Oh my god, you are infuriating, no wonder you don’t have a date”, sighed Magnus.

“No need to be mean.”

Magnus put his arm around Isabelle’s shoulders and kissed her cheek.

“You know I just want you to be happy and I’m telling you, she was flirting with you.”

“Whatever.”

*

“You really think she was flirting with me?” asked Isabelle, a few days later.

She was sure her friend was wrong but the girl had occupied her thought for the last three days and she was really pretty, so what if Magnus was right, what if? 

“Yes she was definitely flirting with you”, answered Magnus, “but if you want to be sure, we should go back.”

“What why? No, we can’t do that, no no no. And what am I supposed to do? Ask her if she was, I can’t do that.”

“Okay okay calm down Isabelle. We go back and you buy accessories to go with the dress and we’ll see what happen”, answered Magnus with a glint in his eyes that never meant anything good.

*

As soon as she entered the store the pretty redhead caught Isabelle’s attention she was by the cash register with another customer, laughing at something she had probably said.

“See, I told you she was not flirting with me", murmured Isabelle.

Magnus rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Stop that, she was and I’ll prove it to you.”

Isabelle watched Magnus walked to the counter to talk to the saleswoman. He talked to her and pointed to Isabelle. Isabelle wanted the floor to open and swallow her. She couldn’t hear what Magnus was saying but she was mortified but then the saleswoman looked at Isabelle and smiled and Isabelle felt her heart skip a best in her chest. This was really stupid, she couldn't have a crush on a girl she had only met two times and didn't even know her name.

Isabelle smiled back and pretended to be very interested in a scarf hanging around one of the mannequin's neck. From the corner of her eyes she saw the other customer leave and Magnus walking toward her with the girl.

“Like I was saying, my friend here needs accessories to go with her dress and she could really use your help Clarissa”, Isabelle heard Magnus say with his most charming tone.

“Hi, I remember you” said Clarissa, “you bought that gorgeous burgundy dress last week, right?”

Isabelle nodded, not trusting her voice right now.

“I have the perfect necklace and earrings to go with that dress", said Clarissa excitedly.

She walked to the counter and came back with the jewels. 

“You should try them on to see if you like them, I know they are kind of heavy and it’s not everyone’s taste.”

“They're beautiful", answered Isabelle as she took the necklace between her hands. 

“Let me help you", said Clarissa and she unclasped the necklace.

Isabelle held her hair up and Clarissa moved behind her and put the necklace around her neck. She was standing very close and Isabelle was sure she could feel her breath against the back of her neck. Her skin tingled there and she felt herself blush. She felt Clarissa’s fingers linger in her skin before she told Isabelle she could drop her hair. Clarissa put her hands on Isabelle’s shoulders and turned her around so she could look at herself in the mirror. 

The necklace looked great around her neck and she tried really hard to concentrate on it instead of the weight of Clarissa’s hands on her. When she lifted her eyes they locked with Clarissa in the mirror and once again she felt herself blush. 

“So, what do you think?” questioned Clarissa.

“I, uh, I love it. I think you are right it will look great with the dress.”

“You are very pretty.”

“What? I mean uh, thanks?”

Isabelle couldn't have heard that, there was no way Clarissa had just told her she was pretty. Isabelle didn’t know what to do or what to answer, she looked frantically around the store for Magnus but he was on the phone, probably with Alec, on the other side of the store.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry, it was supposed to stay in my head. Please don’t be mad at me. This is not okay, I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

“It’s uh, no it’s okay. I’m not mad or uncomfortable I’m just surprised someone as pretty as you would think that I am pretty”, answered Isabelle before she could think about it. 

Clarissa smiled shyly at Isabelle and Isabelle’s heart fluttered in her chest. She took off the necklace and gave it back to Clarissa.

“I’ll take the the necklace and the earrings", said Isabelle awkwardly, not knowing what else to say.

She was gonna kill Magnus for leaving her alone to deal with Clarissa. The girls walked back to the counter and Magnus joined them, looking very pleased with himself. Isabelle glared at him hoping he would understand she was not happy with him now.

“That’ll be $47,75”, said Clarissa.

Isabelle opened her purse to find her wallet but Magnus put his hand on her arm to stop her.

“My treat Isabelle.”

“You don’t have to do that Magnus.”

“Anything for my favorite sister-in-law.”

Isabelle wanted to protest but she knew it was impossible to make Magnus change his mind so she decided to just accepted the gift and that she could always pay for lunch later. 

Clarissa put the jewels in a box and in a cute paper bag before giving them to Isabelle. Isabelle said bye and started walking toward the exit when she noticed Magnus was not following her she walked back to Magnus at the same time she heard him invite Clarissa to the Christmas party at Pandemonium. Magnus took an invite out of his wallet and gave it to Clarissa.

“You should come, it’s always the biggest Christmas party in New York and I know Isabelle would be thrilled to have you there.”

Oh no! Magnus hadn't just said that.

“Well, if Isabelle want me to come, I have no other choice", answered Clarissa looking intensely at Isabelle and wink.

Isabelle felt her breath caught in her throat. She grabbed Magnus by the arm and dragged him outside the store.

*

[555-236-7890] Hi, this is Clary, Magnus gave me your number on the invite for the party. I hope you don’t mind me using it. I just wanted to be sure you really wanted me to come. Sorry if this is awkward but I want you to feel comfortable telling me. 

Isabelle sat on her bed and read the message at least ten times.

[Izzy] MAGNUS I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU!!!!! YOU GAVE MY NUMBER TO CLARY!!! RIGHT NOW I REALLY WANT TO BE PISSED AT YOU BUT I CAN’T BECAUSE SHE JUST TEXTED ME AND I HATE YOU!!! 

[Magnus] I love you too, Isabelle.

Isabelle sighed and put Clary’s number in her contact.

[Izzy] I don’t mind that you used it. This is a little bit awkward but this is the story of my life so… I really don’t mind if you want to come to the party, in fact it would make me really happy.

Isabelle hit send before she could change her mind.

After the first message Isabelle and Clary texted almost every day. Isabelle learned that Clary was an art student and worked half time at the store where they met. They also flirted a little, and every time it happened Isabelle blushed for hours after. It was a lot easier for Isabelle to talk to Clary via text message. Most of the time their conversations were light and easy. Talking about their favorite movie or artist or even something insignificant as their favorite color. But sometimes at night they had meaningful conversation, about how they came out to their family and how they took it. Clary talked about her mother’s death and Isabelle about her parent’s divorce. It was easy to say all of this by text. 

*  
The Christmas party finally arrived and Isabelle had spent all day getting ready. She walked in Pandemonium and looked around her. She found Alec and Magnus near the bar with a colorful cocktail in their hands.

“Guys, this is amazing. Everything is so beautiful and he details. I have no words it’s just wow.”

Alec and Magnus laughed and thanked her.

“Izzy you look great, this dress is beautiful. Now where is that girl you can’t stop talking about?”

“I don’t always talk about her okay, and I don’t know maybe she isn’t here yet.”

“You constantly talk about her Izzy, Clary this or Clary that or did you know that Clary did this?” teased Alec.

“Okay okay maybe I talk about her a bit”, admitted Isabelle.

“You talk about me?” said Clary’s voice behind Isabelle, startling her. 

Alec and Magnus took that as their cue to leave Isabelle alone.Isabelle took a deep breath and turned around to face Clary.

“Hey, I’m glad you made it", said Isabelle ignoring Clary’s question.

“Do you want a drink?” asked Clary.

“Yes please.”

Clary walked to the bar to order their drinks. She came back a few minutes later and handed one to Isabelle.

“Thank you.”

Isabelle saw Alec and Magnus on the dancefloor, meaning that their booth in the VIP section was empty right now.

“Do you wanna go sit down? I have a booth in the VIP.”

“Who are you Isabelle? I mean you don’t seem to be very into the clubbing scene so how come you have a private booth in one of the hottest club in New York?” questioned Clary.

“Perks of being the sister-in-law of the owner I guess?”

Isabelle lead Clary through the crowd to the booth. They sat next to each others, close enough they were almost touching. They spent an hour talking until Alec and Magnus arrived, hand in hand, laughing.

“Not that I want to kick you out of the booth but I think it’s time you two go dancing. Also Alec and me would love a little bit of privacy", said Magnus, winking at Alec.

“Ewww Magnus! You’re talking about my brother!”

Clary laughed and rose up from the bench and extended her arm toward Isabelle.

“Dance with me?”

Isabelle nodded and took Clary’s hand. They reached the dancefloor and Clary put her arms around Isabelle’s neck and Isabelle tentatively put her hands on Clary’s hips.

“This okay?” she asked.

“More than okay", answered Clary.

They danced to a remix of a classic Christmas song until the music changed and the beat became slower. Clary brought her body closer to Isabelle.

“Can I tell you something?” asked Clary.

Isabelle nodded.

“I wanted to ask you to go as my date tonight, but I wasn’t sure if it was something that you wanted.”

“I would have said yes”, answered Isabelle, smiling.

“Would it be too forward to ask if I can kiss you?”

“No, not at all", said Isabelle, “we’re under the mistletoe after all", continued Isabelle looking over their head.

Clary grinned and closed the gap between their lips.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your reading, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
